


Vision's Cooking Show!

by GalaxiaBlaze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Although who isn't, And then gets his comeuppance from Wanda, Attempt at Humor, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/M, First attempt at crack, Fluff and Crack, Natasha and T'challa are too old for dealing with this nonsense, Peter is a Bucky fanboy, Steve is also a troll, Tony acting like a total troll, Vision is a cinnamon roll, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiaBlaze/pseuds/GalaxiaBlaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision takes a chance to make his own cooking show. Wanda, seeing this, offers to help him. What happens when a sentient A.I. based being works with a psychic user? Explosions, messes, and hilarity ensues. With a dash of romance of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

Wanda was wandering the halls of Stark Tower, exhausted after some training with Clint and heading off for her room. She stretched her limbs and aching muscles, ready to take a nice, steaming hot shower and get some shut eye. She had found out how fast the time flew, and found it was time to call it quits.   
  
She gave a yawn. It was nice to not do any avenging and just chill for a change. Reading books, exercise, going out to dinner with some of her fellow Avenger friends - just being a normal girl.   
  
Well, as normal as one could get anyway. Being an Enhanced wasn't easy, especially one with telekinetic powers. The mental and physical strain of using them could be draining on the body, especially out in a public area. The thoughts and minds of all those people around her made her nauseous sometimes, and she had to close off her mind from the rest of the world to quiet the barrage of voices that she heard. Training helped with that, particularly with someone that's encountered telepathic interference in the past.   
  
As she was about to board on to the elevator for the barracks, she heard some clattering and clanging to her far left, from where the kitchen was located, startling her. Wanda walked over to investigate, eyes narrowed with caution. Wisps of red psychic energy flicked around her hands. While she knew the A.I. of the building would no doubt warn the Tower of any anomalies in the building, one couldn't be too cautious.   
  
She rounded the corner, and was surprised to see none other than Vision moving about, wearing an apron that said, "Sweet Roll" accompanied by a picture of a cinnamon roll on the front. He sprayed and wiped the counters and tabletops with something that reminded Wanda faintly of pomegranate or lemon.   
  
"Er, Vision? What are you up to?" Wanda asked the man. He was setting up some cameras in the kitchen, organizing plates and silverware neatly on the table. The smells of various spices and herbs wafted through the air. Something thick and powdery, like some sort of flour, also permeated in the room. Oddly enough, Wanda could also detect the lingering scent of strawberries.   
  
It wasn't uncommon to see Vision try his hand at making something, but this time there was a lot more equipment involved, more than usual. Even the oven had been preheated to 350 degrees.   
  
"Mr. Stark suggested that I start a... cooking show," Vision replied slowly, as if even he was unsure what was going on. "He said to give it a go, since I liked cooking so much."   
  
Wanda raised an eyebrow. A cooking show? "Um, you sure Tony wasn't just... y'know, pulling your leg or something?" she asked. "I mean, you are still relatively new to cooking..."   
  
"It was no mistake that Mr. Stark was not joking when he made the claim," Vision stated, turning to Wanda. "And while I am new to cooking, I wish to improve my skills and incorporate various cultures to use in my dishes."   
  
When was Tony the one to make suggestions like this? Wanda had to wonder. Sure, the man had a bit of a snarky streak, and his jokes came out relatively crude or just plain sarcastic. But for him to seriously mean this...   
  
She'd have to ask the man when he got back. Because there was no way Tony could mean that without being sarcastic. Didn't he know that Vision had just began to learn how to cook not too long ago?   
  
"Well, that's great," Wanda said steadily, a little unsure herself on how to respond, looking carefully at a stainless steel cake mixer. "Nice that you're doing new stuff like this. It's a great pastime, learning to cook. It can teach you a lot of things."   
  
She turned to leave. "If you need any help, then you know where to call-"   
  
"Actually, Wanda, I am in... need of your assistance," Vision spoke up.   
  
Wanda turned her head as Vision continued, "On some cooking shows that I have seen, there is usually someone either aiding the main chef or critiquing his work in the form of trying out the dish. I am still not well versed on tasting of certain foods, particularly with fainter spices and toppings, such as chives and parsley."   
  
Wanda blinked. Unconsciously, she felt tiny spikes of heat rise to her face. "Are you saying... you want me... to help you on this cooking show?" she concluded.   
  
"Well, yes," was Vision's response. He seemed to hesitate, something unlike him. "You may not if this does not suit you, of course..."   
  
"N-no, I'd love to!" Wanda exclaimed, eyes widened a little. She looked down to the mixer again, hoping Vision didn't see her cheeks a light shade of pink. "I-I mean, sure. I'm pretty sure we can both get a learning experience out of it."

 _Dang it, Wanda!_ she thought to herself.  _Get it together. It's just Vision asking for help._   _It isn't the first time he's asked for any!_  
  
"Indeed," Vision agreed with a nod, unaware of Wanda's inner musings. "There is another apron and a hat on the rack you may take."   
  
Wanda took them, the apron saying on the front, "Sweetest Chef" with a cake and candles on the bottom. After putting it and the rather large hat on, she washed her hands and made her way back to Vision's side.   
  
"So... where do we start?" Wanda asked. She wasn't  "Better yet, how do we start?"   
  
"I believe we should start with turning on the cameras," Vision stated. He pressed a few buttons on a camera nearby, and a tiny red light flashed. It was recording.   
  
Wanda gulped. This was going to be one awkward cooking session.

So much for that shower she was looking forward to.

 


	2. Episode 2: The First Dish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision tackle their first big dish. There's some trouble, but creativity saves the day.

"So... do you know what you're planning to cook today?" she asked.   
  
"I'm planning to prepare a frozen strawberry crunch cake," replied Vision. "I know Mr. Barton has mentioned in the past that he likes strawberries a great deal, and his birthday is tomorrow, so it will be a nice... treat for him."   
  
Wanda hummed at that. That was definitely a new one in Vision's cooking library, and an interesting one at that. It also explained why she smelled strawberries initially. "That definitely sounds tasty," she said with a nod. "Clint will definitely like it for sure."   
  
"Indeed," Vision said. He got a piece of paper that had written materials on it. Brown sugar, normal sugar, flour, whipping cream, butter, egg whites, cream cheese, strawberries (of course), a lemon, and Nature Valley Crunchy granola bars. Good. Everything he needed was here.   
  
The telekinetic user raised an eyebrow at the list of ingredients. A lemon for strawberry cake? And why two types of sugar? She shrugged inwardly. She knew little about cooking as much as Vision did (if only a little more so).    
  
"Wanda, may you take down the box of granola bars from the cabinet?" he asked her. "They're on the top shelf on the right."   
  
"Sure thing," Wanda said, opening the cabinet with her psychic powers - the cabinet was a little too high for her reach. When she opened it, she found the box, but no bars, to her dismay.   
  
"Um, Vis," Wanda began slowly, showing him the box. "I think someone ate the entire box and didn't bother to throw it out."   
  
"Odd," Vision said, his tone of voice suggesting a hint of shock or incredulousness. "I bought these three days ago. Who could've eaten them?"   
  
"Mmm, man, I gotta thank whoever got these bars," said a new voice. The cooking pair turned around and found none other than Tony Stark munching on a granola bar. Tony looked at them, and smiled, crumbs lining his mouth and bits of his mustache. "Ah, Vision. I see you're really going with that idea I told you about. Apron looks nice on you."

His eyebrow sharply rose at the sight of Wanda. “And Wanda’s helping out?” he questioned. “How sweet-”   
  
Wanda flung the box at Tony's head, startling the man as he flinched from the force. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked, puzzled.    
  
"Were you the one eating those bars?" Wanda snapped, a vein on her head. She was clearly not amused.   
  
"Yes," Tony said offhandedly, finishing his bar. "Steve was also in on them when he did his morning runs. And as you know, super soldiers have obscenely high metabolisms."   
  
Wanda groaned and Vision seemed to sigh. "This does not bode well for our dish, Mr. Stark," Vision informed him. “We needed those to make our dish.”

  
"Hm? Oh, what's this you're trying to make? Shortcake?" Tony went to nab a strawberry, but Wanda flung some flour in his face with psychic powers. He coughed and sputtered, trying to wipe it off.    
  
"Don't think you're off the hook because you threw Steve under the bus," Wanda said with a warning tone. "You're going to buy us a brand new box of bars."   
  
"And if I don't?" challenged Tony with a snarky grin.    
  
"Then I'll tell Steve you've been taking pictures of him bare chested in the locker room."   
  
Tony's grin fell faster than Wanda thought possible. "You wouldn't," he growled.    
  
"I certainly would," Wanda countered triumphantly. Not even Tony's snide attitude could save him.    
  
Tony and Wanda had a staredown for a few seconds before Tony sighed in defeat. “Fine, you win,” he grumbled, walking out the room.

There was a brief silence. Then Vision said, “You certainly have a strong influence over your peers, Wanda.”

“R-really?” Wanda felt the heat in her cheeks rise again. “I-I mean, thanks. I think Natasha’s been rubbing off on me.”

“But we cannot continue until we have the granola bars,” Vision stated. He almost sounded… disappointed. 

Wanda tapped a foot, thinking. What could be a good substitute for the bars? They didn’t have anything oat related except those Honey Bunches of Oats that she and Steve occasionally ate-

“That’s it!” Wanda exclaimed. She smiled brightly at Vision. “We can still make this work!”

She took out the cereal from a nearby cabinet and showed them to the sentient A.I. “We can use this! This brand of cereal in particular has the oats we need.”

“Impressive,” Vision said, his own voice incredibly amazed. “But that brand  has almonds, correct?”

“Nobody won’t be able to taste them once we grind it up,” Wanda reassured him, patting him on the shoulder. “Now, let’s get baking!”

She was having a lot more fun than she could have imagined. And Vision was too, a small smile appearing on his normally analytical face. 

He really was like a cinnamon roll: sweet and warm, and someone that could melt your heart-

_ What? Stop it, Wanda! Now’s not the time to start thinking like that!  _ she yelled at herself.

“Is there something wrong, Wanda?” Vision asked in concern, crushing the oats in a food processor. 

  
“N-nothing,” Wanda stammered. “Just thinking is all.”

_ Just… thinking... _

 

\---

The next day…

“W-wow. You two did this?”

This was Clint as he and the other Avengers celebrated his birthday. Wanda smiled. “Sure did, Clint,” she said cheerily. “Although the credit should really go to Vision for thinking of the recipe in the first place.”

Vision smiled, a real big one. “While I do accept your thanks, if it weren't for your quick thinking, this cake wouldn't have been made.”

Wanda quickly hid her blush. “U-uh, it's no issue, really.”

Steve took a bite from cake. He hummed pleasantly. “This is amazing, you two,” he complimented. “The oats taste kinda familiar…”

“We had to use a certain brand of cereal in order to achieve the same level of effectiveness as the normal ingredients,” explained Vision.

“If it weren't for a certain someone mucking things up…” Wanda said, looking pointedly at Tony. Tony glared back. “Put a sock in it.”

“Sure thing.”

She levitated one of his socks out of his shoes and stuffed it in his mouth. This, in turn, caused major fits of laughter among the group.

“You were asking for it,” Clint said, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing so hard.

“Totally,” Wanda agreed, giving Natasha a high five.

\---

Later that day, Vision and Wanda began to upload the video they had recorded to the web.

“Alright, Vision,” the psychic user said, “by tomorrow we should see some news.” She looked back at him with gentle eyes. “You did well for your first big dish.”

Vision nodded. “Thank you,” he replied. “But I must thank you for helping me  yesterday. I am truly grateful.”

  
Wanda smiled. “No problem. Any time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Wanda and Vision save the day with their marvelous cooking skills! (That, and the fact that I'm partially inspired by Food Wars, so there's where Wanda's sudden creativity comes in. :D)
> 
> I was thinking: perhaps I should ask readers what dishes Wanda and Vision make next? I don't know, what do you guys think?
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love the positive reviews and feedback!
> 
> And to those of you wondering where I found this recipe, here's the link: http://www.tablespoon.com/recipes/frozen-strawberry-crunch-cake/77f0827b-2e23-4cf7-81c0-53ad08b521c4
> 
> (As a mini disclaimer, I don't own this recipe, and credit belongs to its respective owner.)


	3. Episode 3: A Sweet Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision and Wanda make pasta, but several obstacles suddenly impede their path, one in the form of insects, and the other in the form of an arrogant philanthropist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I had been away for a while on a little trip! :3 And then I've been pretty busy with some other stuff as well. But the show must go on!
> 
> Speaking of cooking, I recently created the frozen strawberry crunch cake from chapter 2. It's actually really tasty. Highly recommend you make it.

The next day....   
  
Vision was checking on the status of the show from one of the many computers in the tower after uploading it to the net yesterday. He found, to his surprise, it garnered a lot more hits than he imagined.    
  
When he meant a lot, he meant only a couple of thousand.    
  
5,000 views to be exact.   
  
While it wasn't like he had gotten to twenty or even thirty thousand views, it was still an excellent start regardless. A very excellent start.   
  
Vision looked back at the screen again, and he blinked.    
  
Those weren't five thousand views.    
  
Those were five thousand likes.    
  
In reality, the number of views was actually over one hundred thousand.   
  
Vision did a double take, something of which he never did.    
  
One hundred thousand?! Was he reading this right?   
  
Sure enough, he was. One hundred thousand views and ten thousand likes. That was astounding.    
  
He had to let Wanda know.    
  
"Friday, contact Miss Maximoff for me please."   
  
"Certainly, sir."   
  
\---   
  
Meanwhile, Wanda was busy beating the stuffing out of Steve with his Mickey Mouse pillow, fluff and cotton flying in the air. The poor pillow was getting wrecked as bad as the person getting wrecked by it.   
  
"Don't  think I forgot about you too!" Wanda yelled. "Tony told me you ate those bars too!"    
  
"Ah! A-ah! Stop it! Wanda!" cried Steve, trying to block the blows with his arms to no avail.   
  
Suddenly, Friday came over the intercom. "Miss Maximoff, Vision would like to see you."   
  
"Hm?" Wanda stopped her assault on the man and focused her attention on the robotic voice, ignoring the pained groan that issued from the downed Steve. "Vision? Where is he?"   
  
"Currently, he has made his way to the kitchen," came her voice.    
  
"Alright. Tell him I'll be right there."   
  
"Certainly, Miss."   
  
The connection cut, and Wanda turned back at the battered super soldier. It was amazing what damage one could do with a pillow. Steve's hair was a tousled mess, and he looked like he had just run a 100 meter dash while getting pummeled by the Hulk.   
  
"Don't think this is over, Steve," Wanda warned, leaving for the kitchen. "You're definitely paying us back for those bars. You and Tony."   
  
(Tony still hadn't given Vision and Wanda the bars. Wanda was going to make sure that Tony got the message one way or another.)   
  
Wanda appeared in the kitchen after a few minutes. Vision had taken out some pots and pans, his signature apron on. Something like garlic filled the air this time. 

 

“I heard you called,” Wanda said as she approached Vision.

“Yes, and I have good news in regards to our show,” Vision replied. A monitor dropped down - with Friday’s help - and showed them the ratings. Wanda’s eyes widened immediately at seeing it. 

“Holy cow,” she said in disbelief. “Our show blew up that fast? That's insane. Like, really insane.”

“It is quite the surprise,” Vision said in agreement. “But it is a good one nonetheless.”

Wanda grinned. “Well, what's our next dish?” she asked. Never in her life as she been this excited for cooking. It gave her an excited thrill just thinking about it.

“I was thinking of preparing a pasta,” Vision told her. “Creamy garlic penne pasta. I've always wanted to try my hand at making such a dish.”

Wanda’s grinned broadened. “Well, let's get started then, shall we?”

Vision gave a nod, heading for the cabinet.. “Certainly, Miss,” he said, grabbing the flour.

However, someone had removed the flour from its normal spot and replaced it with none other than  _ sugar _ instead. And neither of them had noticed.

Nor had they had noticed a certain shrunken Avenger enter the kitchen at that moment. 

 

\---

As the duo were putting the pasta into individual bowls some fifteen minutes later, the smell of creamy garlic and penne wafting through the air, Wanda stopped her actions abruptly, as if some force stalled her. Vision spotted this, and instinctively tensed. “What is it?” he asked.

“Are those… those… ants?” Wanda whispered.

Indeed, a trail of ants that went from the ground near the fridge to the kitchen counter the two were cooking on had unexpectedly formed. Vision picked up the pasta bowls and took them somewhere away from the insects.

Wanda, however, was quite frankly disgusted by them.

“EEEE!” she screeched uncharacteristically. She grabbed some spray and went to town on the encroaching ants. “Go away! G-go away!!”

A hand grasped the can, stopping her random attack on the insects. “Calm, Wanda,” was Vision’s voice. “These ants are not wild.”

“Huh?” Wanda lowered her arm. “What do you mean?”

Suddenly, Antman grew up to his normal size. He was covered in ant spray, dripping down his suit and helmet. “Geez, Wanda, I knew you hated bugs, but not to that extent.”

“I wasn't expecting you to get in my kitchen unannounced,” Wanda countered. “What  _ are  _ you doing here?”

“Trying to stop my ants from wandering off,” Scott said. “I was training them, and then they skittered away. Apparently, something attracted them here. Something sweet.”

“Sweet?” Wanda repeated. 

Scott turned to the pasta on the counter. “Hey, that’s what’s been causing them to go nuts!” 

The ants had focused their attention to a white bag. Scott picked it up, and he blinked. 

“If you're making pasta, why'd you need sugar?”

“ _ Sugar? _ ” Wanda and Vision said in unison.

“I thought it was the flour we used,” Vision continued.

“As did I,” Wanda said, checking cabinets. “And the flour isn't even up here. The flour hasn't been touched in a while. So who…?”

One of the winged ants crawled up Scott’s arm, then flew to the counter again. The trio looked, and what she saw made Wanda curl her hands to a fist.

“That little jerk!”

The ants had rearranged themselves to spell, “Tony”.

\---

Wanda swore she was gonna kill the billionaire one day. 

When she snuck in Tony’s room, she brought the same withered Mickey Mouse pillow used to beat Steve (Steve was certainly not happy about that)  and promptly whacked the stuffing out of a sleeping Tony.

“Tony! Where. Is. The. Flour?!” Wanda yelled, constantly smacking his head with every word. “I know you took it!”

“Wh-what?” came the reply, only to get lifted telekinetically. “A-ah, put me down!”

“Where's the flour?” Wanda asked again, eyes narrowed. 

“You mean this?” said a new voice. Tony and Wanda looked to see Natasha holding a bag of flour in her hands. 

“Natasha!” Wanda said, letting Tony go with a thump. “Where'd you get that?”

“My room actually,” Natasha told her. “I reckoned that Tony would be up to no good again, so I tried to find you and Vision to bring it back. I had a feeling you would need it.”

Wanda gave a sigh. “Thanks for that,” she said, taking the flour from Natasha. “You’re a lifesaver.”

Natasha gave a shrug. “I wouldn’t go that far,” she said with a small grin. “But friends help each other out.”

Wanda’s face turned brighter than the sun. “Well, thanks again,” she said cheerfully. “I'm going to make another batch of pasta, and I'll make you some extra.”

“Don't mention it,” Natasha said. She turned to the struggling Tony. “What about him though?”

Wanda shrugged this time. “You can take care of him,” she replied. She smirked. “And Steve too. They both owe me from eating those bars.”

Natasha gained a scary grin. “Heh. Alright.” She cracked her knuckles. “See you later.”

Wanda skipped down the hall as Tony’s cries of pain filled the tower. And even as Vision, Wanda, and surprisingly Scott prepare the pasta (Scott had sent his ants away so they wouldn't be attracted to any other substances they may have liked), Steve’s yells were prevalent as well.

  
Revenge was decidedly rather sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the recipe if anyone wants to try it for themselves: http://www.food.com/recipe/creamy-garlic-penne-pasta-43023


	4. Stuffed With Joy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Vision get prepared to make their biggest feast yet for the Thanksgiving holiday. But Wanda starts feeling things she never really knew she had for her partner. Meanwhile, three new guests will soon arrive, one being something that Tony still feels sketchy over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck, I'm sorry you guys. School sucks, and having Writer's Block is even worse. Like, really. It's the worse. I was going to make a Halloween special, but that went down the drain when I couldn't think of anything for it. DX
> 
> But I'm back for the moment, and now I present to you the multi part chapter! Hope you have fun reading!

“I swear to you, Natasha, I’ll get you one day.”

 

Natasha scoffed, pouring herself another cup of coffee. Vision had brewed it for her, and it was actually pretty good. It was dark and bittersweet, just the way she liked it. A nice way to wake up in the morning while taunting a trussed up Tony Stark.

 

“You’ll never get me at the rate you’re going,” Natasha tutted, wagging a finger in his face. “Although truth be told I’m surprised that you were this easy to tie up. Even Steve would put up a bigger fight than this.”

 

Tony growled, glaring at her with doe brown eyes. “Don’t compare me to him.”

 

“Put a sock in it, Tony,” Natasha replied. “Wait, you already did that. Well, Wanda did that for you anyway.”

 

She took another sip of her coffee, her eyes looking contemplative as if she were thinking. “You know,” Natasha began, “Thanksgiving is around the corner. And I just remembered that some guests are going to be over.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows raised in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked her suspiciously. “Who’s coming over that I didn’t invite?”

 

“Peter’s coming over,” Natasha replied with a roll of her eyes. “King T’challa is also supposed to come over from Wakanda by tonight.  Jarvis didn’t tell you? Then again, by the time he got the message, you were already knocked out.”

 

Tony’s eyes didn’t look too pleased. “And you just allowed them in?”

 

“Jarvis did, didn’t you hear me?” Natasha  got up, coffee cup in hand as she sipped some more of it. “I’ve got a mission to catch up on. I’ll be seeing you.”

 

She made to leave the room, but then stopped at the doorway. “Oh, and Barnes is supposed to be coming over soon.” 

 

Tony’s head shot up. “Barnes?” he repeated. “As in…?”

 

“James Barnes,” Natasha finished. “T’challa’s scientists made him a new arm and is currently out of therapy. I know Steve would be thrilled, but knowing how you might react…”

 

She trailed off, staying silent for a moment or more before finishing, “Just… make sure you at least  _ try  _ to greet him with hospitality. We’ve been through enough, Tony.”

She left the room, Tony looking with apprehension in his eyes. This couldn’t get any better.

  
  


\----

 

Wanda was lighting candles around the dining room and the entrance to the kitchen, using her psychic powers to hang up some Thanksgiving themed banners and decorations. Scented pinecones were in a bowl, the sweet scent of cinnamon wafting through the air.  It was still the wee hours of the morning, but she didn’t mind.

Thanksgiving was going to be a hectic day, and Wanda was interested in making a big dinner for the Avengers. It was going to be a first “family” dinner ever since she had been saved from Ultron’s control. 

 

She stopped what she was doing temporarily, eyes closed. Pietro. Oh, how he would’ve loved celebrating Thanksgiving with her and the others. She missed him so much…

 

“Wanda.” 

 

She turned around quickly and saw Vision right behind her in his chef’s hat and apron. “Are you alright, Wanda?” he inquired. “Is anything amiss?”

 

Wanda didn’t respond right then, just stared at Vision for a moment. Her eyes shone with the promise of tears. “It’s… it’s nothing, Vision, really,” she lied. The last thing she needed was for him to worry about her... 

 

She gave a tiny gasp as Vision suddenly gave her a hug, her cheeks blooming red. “What are you…?” 

 

“I heard that hugs are used as a form of comfort to an individual,” Vision explained. “I hope this brings some ease to your heart.”

 

Wanda blinked, at first  not reacting to the hug, mainly because she was too numb  _ to  _ react. She eventually decided to hug him back, breathing gently into his chest. He was warm and sweet, kind of like a cinnamon roll. It was fitting really, with the cooking theme and all - 

 

Wait, did she just call Vision a  _ cinnamon roll _ ?

 

Her blush intensified, and she shoved those thoughts down. Keep it together, Wanda. Keep it together. No need to get all worked up over a guy that you may or may not think about all the time when he isn’t looking - 

 

_ Enough, Wanda!  _ the magician finally yelled inwardly.  _ Focus. It’s just a hug. Just an ordinary hug. _

  
Oh, how did her own mind love to lie to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what will happen when our guests arrive? How will Tony fare with Bucky's arrival? And can Wanda sort her feelings? Who knows? These burning questions will soon be answered in the following parts to come!


	5. Stuffed With Joy (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda's worried about how things will go with everyone arriving on the Thanksgiving scene. Bucky appears. Tension occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was a late special. I had started writing this last year, and then stopped having inspiration for it. Then I decided to pick it back up and make it have three parts instead of two. I'm sorry for the random hiatus, this wasn't meant to happen. :P
> 
> However, I will get to writing part 3 soon. And in the meantime, I have plans for possibly another special, red, white, and blue themed! :D

It was 6:30 PM when the duo had finished making the Thanksgiving meal. A nice platter was laid out on grand table meant to seat the Avengers and their coming allies, including ham, stuffing, cranberries, turkey of course, and much more. Various fall like decorations adorned the ceiling, and the smell of warm pinecones wafted among the many aromas of the food. Vision looked at the spread before him and his assistant, something like pride entering his eyes.  

Wanda was positively ecstatic about how well it turned out. She was sure that it was gonna be great. Suddenly, Friday came on the line. “Ms. Maximoff, the guests have arrived.” 

Wanda was gushing, but at the same time she was nervous. Bucky was coming, and even though things had gotten better in the past and the wounds of the civil war that had occurred with our heroes had healed for the most part, the Enhanced still wasn’t sure what to expect.  

Well, only way to find out. 

“Alright, Friday, bring them in,” Wanda replied. She looked to Vision, heaving out a sigh. “I’m honestly worried. I hope this is a good idea…”

 “Time may have hurt the team in the past, but it has also healed us,” Vision reassured her, patting her head. Her worries were well founded about what had happened in the past, and she honestly didn’t want anything bad going down with the team.

“Yes…” Wanda agreed solemnly. “But how much has healed? That’s the thing that worries me the most.”

Vision was silent at that, holding the Enhanced’s gaze for a while before he responded, “If the team has healed, no conflict will arise. The wounds may itch, but they should not reopen.”

Wanda let out another tired sigh. “Alright. I trust you on this. I trust everyone on this.”

_ I just hope everything turns out okay…. _

 

* * *

 

“Whoa! This place is huge! And so is all this food!”  

 Peter Parker was enjoying the sights and sounds the Tower had to offer, in particular the food that was on the table before them. He began munching on the food, taking a turkey leg for himself. “Goodness, this is so COOOL! I’m actually eating with the Avengers!” 

Wanda could only laugh at his giddiness. Peter was always such a goofball. “Don’t eat all the food now,” she told him. “We gotta wait for everyone else to arrive so they can get their share.” 

“This food is quite remarkable,” T’challa agreed, sipping on some of the wine provided. “I heard you two were doing a cooking show. I am interested as to how that may be faring.”

“It is faring well, your majesty,” Vision replied politely. “Wanda and I have been making new recipes with relative success.”

“I see,” T’challa said, taking a bite of his food. He hummed in pleasant satisfaction. “And from what I can tell, you have progressed quite well.”   
  


“T-thank you…” Wanda stammered, trying not to feel bashful by such praise, from royalty no less. It wasn’t everyday you spent Thanksgiving with a king, much less someone you fought against.

“Your Majesty,” Steve said, blue eyes glittering with something akin to… sadness? No, not sadness. Wanda could sense it in his mind: it was concern, deep encompassing concern that made her close off her mind for a moment. “Is… Bucky…?”

 “Barnes has made a full recovery,” T’challa finished. “He went to go look for you, but I’m unsure if he knows his way around…”

 “I’m here.”

Everyone turned to the voice in question. Steve’s eyes widened, and all at once the concern that Wanda sensed in him melted away into nothing. Bucky was in the doorway to the room, his hair put up, a new metal arm that lacked his former red star insignia gleaming in the dim light.  

But then his eyes shifted past the others and landed onto Steve. Something light entered those steel blue eyes of his, something so faint it took Wanda  a minute to recognize it. Then they switched to Tony, and the light sputtered out of them.

“Hello there, Barnes,” Tony said stiffly. 

Wanda could already tell that this was going to  _well._


	6. Stuffed With Joy (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension breaks out between the Avengers. The reason? Mickey Mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMM BACK BOIIIISSSS!
> 
> Seriously though, I hadn't meant to take a hiatus from this story for this long. But life has been hectic, and I'm moving on in the next part of my education, which means less time for this and more time for focusing on life goals. But, after reading back on this and watching Infinity War (which made me cry rivers), I decided to get in to the swing of things again.
> 
> With that being said, I actually forgot how this chapter was going to originally go. Being that this is a crack-fic, and knowing this is somewhat AU (considering half the cast isn't dead due to Thanos' actions and such), I didn't want the chapter to be too serious, but not too silly. Finding a middle ground was a bit of a tough move.
> 
> Anyways, the cooking show will get back to being a show in the next chapter after. And, after watching Infinity War, I might add some more characters to the madness. Two certain gods come to mind...
> 
> With that being said, hope you guys enjoy! And thanks for more than half a thousand hits!

* * *

 

Wanda didn’t need to use her powers to discern what the former Winter Soldier was feeling when Tony greeted him: his artificial arm did the talking for him. The metal plates, like the scales of a reptile, shifted in one smooth motion, tight and precise, reinforcing themselves.

Aggression? Not quite. Self-defense? Absolutely.

“Stark,” Barnes responded in kind. While his tone was not exactly cold, it was tipped with an edge that certainly wasn’t too pleased to be here with someone who ripped his arm off months ago. Regardless, he took his place at the table next to Steve and Sam. Instinctively, Steve leaned a little closer to him, almost protectively, and Bucky seemed to relax a little.

Phew, Wanda thought, releasing an inward breath of relief. So far, so good.

Peter, being the kid that he was, immediately took the time to acknowledge the new prosthetic Bucky received. “Your arm got an upgrade? I mean, your arm’s always been pretty cool and stuff before now, but it’s even cooler!”

Bucky merely blinked, but, from what Wanda could read from his mind alone, it spelled a muddied mix of bewilderment ( _‘What is with this kid and metal arms?’_ was one of his thoughts) and amusement.

Sam snorted, elbowing the Super Soldier. “Seems you got a fanclub, James,” he told him. Bucky’s eyes merely went skyward and turned his attention to Steve, already shoveling his plate with food.

“Say, you still me owe me that Mickey Mouse pillow from years back,” he reminded him. “Unless you don’t have it…?”

“O-of course, Buck…” stammered Steve, giving a sideways glare at Wanda. He never forgave her for what she did to Mickey. No one, not even her, got away with using Mickey as a weapon…

(Even if he had it coming, but he wasn’t about to admit it.)

Wanda chuckled nervously, and Tony, being the wise-crack that he was, graciously piped in, “Yeah, Barnes, um… Mickey’s in a bit of a bad way, so-”

“He’s _what?_ ” Bucky cut in, metal arm that was once relaxed tightening with an audible _whirr_  sound. His steely gaze matched his very, _very_ irey tone. “Tony, what did you do?

“Oh ho, what did _I_ do?” Tony chuckled, very aware that things were going to go awry any second. “You’re mistaken, that blame belongs to-”

Two seconds later, Wanda flung some mashed potatoes drowning in gravy at his face. He wasn’t throwing her under the bus this time nor was he going to ruin Thanksgiving for the team.

“Gah! Wanda!!” Tony spat, furiously wiping the mess off his face.

“Had it coming, Tony,” Scott chuckled with a shake of his fork, only for a slab of turkey to fly by him. Unfortunately, being blinded by potatoes did not make for good accuracy, and instead of hitting his intended target (being Wanda), it hit Bucky.

“ _Damn it,_ Tony!” Steve murmured, pinching his nose. This is all he needed right now...

“What now, Rogers?” Tony bit back, vision cleared, only to see what the real fuss was about. He hoped no one (bar the Super Soldiers perhaps) could hear the sudden sharp palpitations the core in his chest emitted. “ _Shit…”_

“That’s it!” Bucky grabbed a knife, the one to cut the turkey with no less, flinging it at the billionaire, intercepted only by Peter’s webs.

“Geez, chill the heck out guys!” Peter exclaimed, certainly not liking the fact they were fighting _again_. They were to have a good time, not waste it...

“Stay out of this kid,” Tony told him, only for another knife to head his way, too fast even for Peter to catch.

But Vision could, or at least block it.

Vision decided to make his presence a little more known before things really got out of hand. “May I suggest we call a truce on any conflict at this time while dinner is still being served?” he asked, although one couldn’t help but here the obvious annoyance in his tone.

Bucky looked between Vision and Tony, contemplating his options if he should throw caution to the wind again. Honestly, he wouldn’t mind having a go at this man who made Steve’s life utter crap after the whole Civil War mess…

“Buck.” Steve’s voice was sharp, and the former Winter Soldier returned the fierce gaze with his own. A stiff silence between Super Soldiers ensued, and Wanda almost felt sick from the storm of emotions that threatened to engulf her from the two of them. Steve’s steadfast loyalty to Bucky and his want to not have him fight was clashing with Bucky’s innate drive to positively hurt Tony some sort of bad.

But over a pillow? Why was that?

Eventually, Bucky took a slow breath through his nose, sitting in his chair and resumed his meal. The whole table seemed to relax a little.

Except for Natasha and T’challa, who simply sighed in resignation. They were positively done with these kids.

* * *

 

The rest of dinner went without a hitch. After the initial incident, much was to be had in the way of complimenting the food (of course, started by the young Peter) and talking about the cooking show in general. It went saying that Wanda was thoroughly embarrassed through it all.

At around a quarter to midnight, the Wakandan king and Bucky (Peter had to leave early due to finishing some Thanksgiving break project)  had to make their ways back home. Steve admittedly was not happy about this.

“Your friend still isn’t looked upon too well through the eyes of the world,” T’challa explained. “It would be best for him to stay in a place where he can live in peace without being hunted down.”

Steve still looked distraught, but Bucky put a confident hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. “Steve, I’ll be fine,” he told him confidently, although he wouldn’t want to leave him either.  Wanda could read it in his thought patterns. “This is better for me anyway.”

The American hero couldn’t deny his best friend’s safety for his own happiness. He sighed, then embraced the taller man in a hug. “I’ll visit sometime, okay?” he said quietly.

“Anytime. I’m sure T’challa will be more than willing,” Bucky replied, with T’challa nodding in agreement.

He eventually let go, but Steve had one last thing to give to him. “Here, Buck. Here’s Mickey.” The pillow was stitched up, but clearly missing some fluff to him. “Couldn’t let you leave without him.”

Bucky’s smile warmed the entire Stark Tower, hugging it close. “Thanks. I still can’t believe this held up relatively well… ever since you got it for me before the war all those years back…”

Wanda, watching from a fair distance with Vision, could only watch with a few tears in her eyes. That had been a gift. And she almost ruined it. How could she…

“You couldn’t have known,” Vision whispered to her, as if sensing her thoughts. “At the very least, it is still intact…”

“Yeah…” Wanda let a deep breath relax her mind, leaning into Vision’s hold. “Guess you’re right--”

“Wanda did this to him,” came Steve’s voice then, snapping her out of her reverie. Bucky was staring straight at her, then back to his friend.

“What.”

“She beat me with Mickey,” Steve said again with the most irritating grin, and this time Wanda wished she had something to throw at him, that trolling little--

“ _Wanda…._ ” was the warning growl from Bucky. “You did this?”

“I suggest we retreat,” Vision said immediately, grabbing an arm.

“Ditto,” Wanda replied.

They phased through the floor before Bucky could reach them.


End file.
